


Sprinkle of Cinnamon

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop, F/F, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Laki and Conis own a local coffee shop in the city, and Conis wants to put something new on the menu.





	Sprinkle of Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Pumpkin
> 
> The first of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

It’s cold. Morning light not even a thought in the sun’s eyes and Laki is already up. Her hair tied back as always, hands threading through quickly to grab any remaining loose ends. 

Brushes are for slow people. 

Like a certain slow person whose hands are working meticulously on her buns on either side of her head. Pale blond hair glowing like small individual lanterns in the vanity light. Laki loves them, wants to pat them, but doesn’t dare. 

They have to open in an hour. 

Conis scoops up Su, letting her rest comfortably against her shoulder, and they’re out the door. Cold October wind kisses their cheeks, and Su snuggles closer to Conis. Her tail, white as the snow they’ll likely see in a couple weeks, wraps around her neck like a scarf. 

“So,” Conis says once they’re inside, and watches Su comfortably curl up into her corner, “I’m thinking about making a pump-”

“No.” Laki responds, cutting her off by the click of the coffee machine, “I refuse to be like everywhere else and serve pumpkin spice this, and pumpkin spice that. It’s overused.” 

Conis sighs and hops up onto the counter, her legs swinging gently, kicking the cabinets. 

“No. Stop pouting about it, we’ve been through this haven’t we? Go put the scones in, we open in half an hour.” Laki says, her hands still moving quickly through their usual motions, eyes flitting up to watch Conis hop down. 

“It would have real pumpkin!!” Conis quips from the edge of the door that leads back into the kitchen, “Nothing artificial! Not as sweet! Plus...I already have all the stuff for them, and if I don’t do it, we’ll just  _ lose  _ money.” 

Laki turns, tight smile on her face and sighs, “Ok, what’s in it?” 

Conis giggles and holds up a finger, her bobs of hair disappearing through the frame. There are the familiar sounds of a whisk, the espresso machine’s steam, and a short yelp. The last followed by a loud reassurance of safety; one that Laki is hesitant to believe. 

Still, her girlfriend emerges with a large latte cup. 

It looks the same as anything else they serve, down to the delicate foam wings on the surface. Their portrayal a near mirror to the tattoos that grace Laki’s arms. Conis has somehow gotten it down to an art form that Laki has still not acquired. But honestly, she loves watching Conis do it. 

Her small and eager hands gently push the cup toward Laki, eyes glancing toward the large sun clock on the wall. Its hands tick ever closer to six am when they’re set to open. 

Laki carefully pulls the cup up to her mouth and sips. The rich pumpkin flavor far different than the other drinks she’s had during the season. It’s less sweet in the traditional way, but that’s preferred. 

“Oh!” Conis gasps and scrambles back to grab one of the shakers, “I forgot.” 

She gently taps the container letting it float a small dusting of cinnamon on top. Laki tastes it again, and without meaning to, hums. One of content. One that makes Conis smile. 

“So? I can write it on the board, right?” She asks, hands already cradling the chalkboard they keep their specials on, “I’ll make it pretty like always.” 

Laki sighs, sips the coffee again, and tilts her head with a wink, “Of course, pretty girls make pretty things.” 

Conis looks back, cheeks red with blush, and huffs gently, “Well! Hot girls-mak-h-shut up and drink the coffee before it gets cold!” 

She goes back to writing then, red still lingering on her cheeks. Hands quickly exchanging colors of chalk pens, one after the other as she writes the specials. Each stroke meticulous and clean. Each word like it was printed from a device rather than her hands. 

Laki watches her work out of the corner of her eye as she continues to set up. Takes note as Conis groans and cleans the bottom off three times before the sign clatters onto the counter. Laki suspects Conis created the coffee but didn’t think to give it a name. 

She nearly has all the chairs down from the table when she hears a sharp ‘ah ha!’, and smiles, knowing that Conis figured it out. 

“So, what is our pumpkin drink called?” Laki asks, flipping the sign on the front door from closed to open, “Something cute, I’m sure.” 

Conis’ smile is smug as she settles the small board back onto the counter next to the register. On it in gold marker, with swirls coming from beginning and end, are the words “Purely Pumpkin.” Laki nods in agreement, but Conis’ eyebrows shoot up and she snatches the board once more. 

“No! It’s a good name, love. Leave it.” Laki fusses and Su echoes her with a short yip. 

“I’m not changing it, just forgot something.” Conis says softly and sets the board back down. 

Laki reads the addition and sighs, blowing a free strand of hair back atop her head. A soft hand rests beneath Conis’ chin, and she pulls her face up for a quick kiss. 

“You’re a perfectionist, and a wild one.” Laki murmurs and hears the bell above the door chime. 

“And you love me.” Conis hums before dipping her head to the side, “Good morning! Welcome! We have a new special.” 

She waves a hand to the board, and Laki can practically see the pride shine in her eyes. For her creation is a good one, a tasty one, and a rather cute one. She again looks to the specials board to steal a final look before going behind the counter. 

Beneath the golden name is a smaller line, bronze, and bookended with small stars, “With a sprinkle of cinnamon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
